


The little things I see and feel

by LiStrange (orphan_account)



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bitterness, F/F, Friendship/Love, Literature, Love Poems, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV First Person, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unrequited Crush, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LiStrange
Summary: Crushing hard on that one classmate who surpasses you in everything that you could ever think of, is quite tough and slightly unpleasant even, given that you two aren't precisely on the best friendly terms possible... But being a member of a Literature Club does help, especially when it comes to write down your feelings on a paper, paper which you end up handing in to her during an over self-confidence sprout.





	The little things I see and feel

“I’m afraid of getting close to you, to tell you what I see

Because I don’t know if you’ll take me seriously,

Or you’ll just laugh at me.

 

You’re shy and don’t talk much, but when you do, it’s wisely.

You don’t tend to smile, but when you do, it’s beautifully.

You don’t really talk to me, but when you do, you make me weak,

Weak to my knees,

And I find myself falling for you as I whisper your name gently.

 

Yet...

 

I’ve seen them all, slowly approaching,

with intentions that are nothing but sickening,

and it pains me to notice

that they all picture you as if you were just a thing,

since it’s so unfair and degrading.

 

Oh how I wish…

How I wish I could be brave

And confess the feelings that are nothing but grave.

To admit just how much I actually do crave

To have you by my side and keeping me safe.

 

Your presence makes my entire frame flush,

And since I am so crass,

I talk back to you being so harsh,

When I actually want you to hug me as I blush.

It’s all because of you, Yuri, since you send me into such a rush…

But sadly, what I feel, is nothing but a stupid unrequited crush.”

  


You are trembling, your lips are shaking and your eyes are wide open as you read the poem I wrote in which I poured all my thoughts and feelings for you. I’d give anything and everything in order to be swallowed by the Earth in this exact moment as I wonder why exactly did I even give you the poem in the first place. However, I’m taken off guard by your response.

 

“Oh Natsuki, I-I feel flattered… And I’m so happy t-to know that my feelings for you are not a one-sided thing…”


End file.
